The present invention relates to a fastening tool, and more particularly to a torque transmitting mechanism in a power-driven fastening tool such as a shearing wrench having outer and inner sockets.
Conventional shearing wrenches for fastening torque-strength bolts include outer and inner sockets structured to fit over a head and a tip respectively on an end of the bolt to be tightened. When the wrench end rotates too fast or the outer or inner socket is brought toward the bolt too slowly, however, the outer or inner socket tends to remain out of full fitting engagement with the bolt head or tip. As the bolt is fastened, it produces reactive forces which act on the wrench to prevent the outer or inner socket from being completely fitted over the bolt head or tip even if the operator attempts to press the wrench against the bolt. A continued effort forcing the outer or inner socket against the bolt under this condition will likely deform the bolt head.